Strait to the point
by invader13panda
Summary: RavenXNero, the priviously one-shot is now a monster..erm I mean story, based around Nero and Raven's new relationship, and how everyone at H.I.V.E benifits from their new love. with some WingXShelby and a good bit of OttoXLaura ;
1. Chapter 1

Strait to the point

"Max... can you sit down for a moment? I have something I need to tell you." Raven said calmly, but as Nero looked as her he could tell that she was a bit hesitant.

Nero sat down giving his new wife a frown. "Is everything alright, Natalya?" he asked sitting near her and slowly putting his hand on hers.

Raven sighed. "I'm pregnant." she said. She never did like beating around the bush and she certainly didn't mince words.

Nero was silent, a distant look on his face.

"Nero?" Raven asked worried.

There was a thud as Nero fell off the seat.

Raven swore in Russian.

I don't know where this came from…..my subconscious is wandering…..in places it should never go…


	2. Chapter 2

For for a certain someone Who just wanted more ;)

Now i fixed it up, hope that everyone found it better!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

*Just outside Nero's office*

"I'm pregnant." Raven's voice said from inside the office.

Little did she know that four students where listening at the door, eavesdropping on the assassin and headmaster.

And not only where they listening to the conversation, they were recording it… well at least the white haired one, who instantly uploaded it to his computer before beckoning to the other three to leave, before they could be found.

* * *

><p>Back in Accommodation block 7 the four went to the white haired boys' room, and started talking in hushed tones.<p>

"I knew it, didn't I tell you guys? There was something going on between those two" the blond girl said sitting on the desk, her usual excitement evident in her voice.

"It scares me a bit, honestly." the redheaded girl replied shaking her head a bit trying in vain to dislodge the thought "what do you think Otto? ... What are you doing?" she asked before sitting down next to the white haired boy who was currently typing away at his computer.

He looked up from his typing, a sly grin on his face.

"I think it is perfect blackmail" he grinned "Wing, could you hand me my black box?" he asked the dark haired boy who was sitting on the bed looking at the floor, who started when he was addressed before nodding and handed the object to Otto.

"What's wrong big guy?" asked the blond as she got up from on top of the desk and sat down next to him, sliding her arm around him.

He looked softly at his girlfriend, putting his arm around her as well.

"Nothing Shelby, it is just a lot to swallow" he said softly before drawing her in for a small kiss.

"Get a room you two" the redhead giggled, leaning back in her chair next to Otto.

"If I am correct it is my room Laura" Wing said with a smile. Shelby laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go get some lunch, and leave the Nerds to do their stuff" Shelby said standing up and taking his hand in hers, before leading him out of the room.

"See you two later" Shelby said closing the door.

Laura Sighed and turned back to Otto who was finishing up his last code.

"Do you want to go to the library?" Laura asked staring off into space.

Otto finished typing and turned to her.

"Sure, what do you want to do in there?" he asked Looking at her questioningly

A bright red blush crept up to her face "what?" she asked, her head whipping around to face him. Now seeing the double meaning in his words, a blush made its way to his cheeks and he started to blubber out an answer.

"What is…I mean…umm…" he attempted to say something before sighing and putting his head in his hands.

"Never mind" he said trying to downplay his stupid choice of word.

She looked down trying to get rid of the heavy blush on her face but said nothing.

"Laura?" Otto said softly picking her hand up in his.

She looked up at him, the two locked eyes.

"I…I want to ask you if…"

BANG, the door interrupted Otto's question

A shadow loomed in the door way

* * *

><p>full blown monster indeed Thank You my Lord ;)<p> 


End file.
